Mixing fluids is a problem in various fields, for example reducing drag over a surface, convective heat transfer, noise control, and air-fuel mixing before combustion, among other fields. In various applications, mixing fluids efficiently can lead to higher performance, decreased by-products (pollution), among other benefits.